Masticating animals, such as dogs, desire solid articles on which to chew and satisfy their chewing instinct. Real bones, however, are frequently unsatisfactory because of their propensity to splinter into sharp and/or pointed pieces. Such splintered pieces can be harmful to the chewing animal. Suitable replacement articles for chewing purposes will preferably have a rugged nature suitable for chewing, a texture and appearance of a natural chewing article such as a bone, and an appealing aroma and taste to the animal.
Articles having a texture, appearance and aroma of natural food materials also find use as lures for a variety of purposes, such as, for example, fishing lures, bait for animal traps, and the like. Synthetic articles having properties appealing to the target animal, yet which are relatively inexpensive, easy to handle, and long-lasting, would find widespread utility.